


Monster Hunter

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Victoria knows what her dad does for a living.





	Monster Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 615 "monster"

“Hi, Victoria,” said McGee – he was picking Jimmy’s daughter up from school, while he and Ducky were working through a backlog of paperwork. “How was school?”

“Good,” she said, putting on her seatbelt. “We talked about what our parents do for work.”

“Oh, um…” She had to know that both of her parents had jobs involving dead bodies. “What did you say?”

“I told everyone about how my dad helps catch monsters!” she said, brightly. “So they can never hurt anyone again.”

“That’s a really good way to put it,” said McGee. “You should tell him that.”

She grinned. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
